pokemon_jade_and_iolitefandomcom-20200213-history
New Abilities
Acorn Juggler: '''Causes the move Acorn Shot hit 3 times in a row. * '''Burning Touch: '''This Pokemon's contact moves have a 30% chance of burning. * '''Cannon Launcher: '''This Pokemon's moves that have 80% accuracy or less have 1.3x power. * '''Constenection: '''Damage of moves used on consecutive turns is increased. Max 2x after 5 turns. * '''Copper Skin: '''This Pokemon takes half damage from Water type attacks. * '''Creepy Crawl: '''This Pokemon's evasion is 1.25x against Grass type moves. * '''Dual Temperature: '''This Pokemon changes type and form depending on what moves it uses. If the user uses a Fire type move, it will turn into its burning form. If the user uses an Ice type move, it will turn into its freezing form. If the user uses a Normal type move, it will revert back to its standard form. Attacks used by the user in burning form have an added 10% chance to burn the target. Attacks used by the user in freezing form have an added 10% chance to freeze the target. * '''Dracocrystal: '''On switch-in, Defense or Sp. Defense is raised by 1 stages based on the opponent's stronger offensive stat. * '''Durable: '''This Pokemon takes half damage from moves that make direct contact, and it cannot be made to flinch. * '''Fixation: '''This Pokemon's Sp. Attack and accuracy is raised by 1 every time it misses. * '''Flower Sync: '''This Pokemon's health is restored every time a Pokemon on the field loses health due to poison, the health restored is equal to the amount of health lost by each poisoned Pokemon on the field. * '''Forest Guard: '''This Pokemon's Sp. Defense is doubled. * '''Future Fire: '''This Pokemon's attacks have 1.3x power if it is the last to move in a turn. * '''Hammer Might: '''This Pokemon's hammer moves have 1.2x power. * '''Heavy Sleeper: '''This Pokemon starts battles asleep. * '''Hyper Skin: '''This Pokemon is immune to energy-based moves. * '''Iolite Barrier: '''On switch-in, this Pokemon summons Reflect. * '''Jade Barrier: '''On switch-in, this Pokemon summons Light Screen. * '''Life Drain: '''This Pokemon restores HP whenever it knocks out a Pokemon, equivalent to the amount of HP the target had before it was KO'd. * '''Magic Boost: '''This Pokemon's Sp. Attack is doubled. * '''Moltenize: '''This Pokemon's Normal-type moves become Fire-type moves and have their power multiplied by 1.4, but this Pokemon is unable to use Normal-type status moves. * '''Pixie Prancer: '''If Misty Terrain is active, this Pokemon's Speed is doubled. * '''Queen Bee: '''Increases the effects of order moves. * '''Rural Racer: '''If Grassy Terrain is active, this Pokemon's Speed is doubled. * '''Sharp Claws: This Pokemon's claw moves have 1.2x power. * '''Toxicize: '''This Pokemon's Normal-type moves become Poison-type moves and have their power multiplied by 1.4, but this Pokemon is unable to use Normal-type status moves. * '''Unwavering Stance: '''This Pokemon is not affected by the way abilities enhance any other Pokemon's moves. * '''Zen Zipper: '''If Psychic Terrain is active, this Pokemon's Speed is doubled. * '''Zero Gravity: '''When this Pokemon is on the field, all Pokemon become immune to Ground type moves.